


Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Crowley/Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt, and Gabriel offers a distraction from his pain.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Sabriel

“You know you kinda freak me out when you stare like that,” Sam said.

“Like what?” Gabriel asked. He was leaning against the bathroom sink, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You’re literally watching me piss like a scientist examines a specimen. What the hell is so fascinating about this?”

“Angels don’t have to. We can’t, actually. It’s a very human thing and—I don’t know. I’ve always been into it.”

“Into it? Watersports?” Sam teased.

Gabriel met his gaze, blinking dully at him. Sam’s eyes bulged.

“You’re into watersports?”

“I’m a millennia old angel that spent centuries inside the vessel of a very promiscuous and fun trickster God. What do you think the answer to that is, Sam?”

Sam wet his lips, looking back down at his cock. He gave it a shake before tucking himself back in his jeans and walking over to wash his hands.

“Are _you_ into watersports, Samsquatch?”

“What? No,” Sam snorted, his cheeks pinking up under Gabriel’s gaze.

“Lyin’s a sin.”

“I know your Dad. He’ll let it slide,” Sam snarked back, winking at Gabriel as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Gabriel followed close after him though, rushing past him and turning. Sam slammed into his much shorter boyfriend, the air knocked out of his lungs.

“Dude—“

“You know I’m stronger than I look,” Gabriel defended as Sam rubbed his ribs.

“Why’re you trying to crack my ribs now?”

“Well I can heal you, you big baby,” Gabriel teased. “Seriously though. Do you like watersports?”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Because I’ve been dating you almost a year. We have an _excellent_ sex life with a _perfect_ amount of kink… But if you’ve been holding back _that_ kink—That’s unforgivable.”

“Why?” Sam asked again.

“I’ve been watching you take leaks every time we’re together for the past six months. Consider that, and then ask me that question again if you need to.”

Sam licked his lips. “Fine. Say I am into it—What? You want me to piss on you or something?”

Gabriel shrugged. “However you’d like to start… Honestly it’s more of a fascination, like I said in the bathroom. How it flows, how it works… Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed as Gabriel spoke, searching his face for any hint of a prank brewing. When he found none, he nodded.

“Okay. Fine… I’ll think about it, okay?”

Gabriel grinned. “Knew I could count on you, Sam.” He slapped Sam in the center of his chest.

“You and Dean have a case,” he called as he walked back toward their bedroom.

“What? How do you kno—“

“Sammy! Pack up. Werewolf in Florida,” Dean called, coming around the corner with a file folder.

Sam scowled and turned back to where Gabriel was standing in their doorway. “How do you _do_ that?” He asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “Centuries as a God, Sam. Here.” He tossed Sam’s duffel bag at him. Sam caught it awkwardly, huffing a little.

“Have fun, sunshine.”

“Don’t wreck our room,” Sam warned.

“I would never.”

“And pick up your candy wrappers.”

Gabriel grinned. “Promise.”

Sam stepped up to him, tilting Gabriel’s chin up to press a kiss to his mouth. “I’ll call you when we get there.”

“You better. Go on.”

Sam grinned, letting go of Gabriel and hurrying down the hallway to meet Dean.

***

“I swear—I’m so sick of dealing with fucking _werewolves_ ,” Dean complained, wiping blood from his neck where one of the wolves had clawed him.

“No bites, right?”

“No bites. How about you?”

Sam shrugged, checking the gouge on his ribs again. “I’m golden.”

“Back to the motel? Hit the road tomorrow morning?”

Sam nodded, leaning his head back. “These are gonna need stitches.”

“I’ll help you out. Why not just have Gabriel heal you up?”

“You gonna let Crowley heal you?” Sam teased.

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Shut up.”

“Well.”

“Can a demon even heal someone?” Dean wondered as they drove toward the motel. Sam shrugged as well as he could.

“I got no clue. I guess maybe? I mean it’s all just powers. Breaking something should take the same skill as fixing it.”

“Well now I’m curious,” Dean mumbled, digging in his jeans as he drove.

“Seriously? Dean—I’m bleeding out in your car and you’re calling your boyfriend?”

“Oh you’re not bleeding out, you big baby,” Dean replied, tapping his screen. He brought the phone to his ear.

“Yep, we’re good, just a little bloody.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He could hear Crowley’s tinny voice all the way over in his seat, scolding Dean about getting hurt.

“Yeah, I know—We’re fine. Look, I got a question for you. Can demons heal?”

 _“Why? How bad is ‘a little bloody’ to you damn fools?”_ Crowley shouted. Dean pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Chill, Crowley. We’re fine. I mean Sam needs some stitches but nothing I can’t handle. We were just talking about it cause angels can—but I couldn’t figure out if demons could.”

Sam couldn’t focus well enough to hear Crowley’s response, but Dean sounded pleased. He snuggled down a little further against the comfortable leather, letting his eyes slip shut.

***

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up was that he was not in the Impala anymore. He was actually quite comfortable, snuggled under some warm blankets and lying on pillows fluffier than even he owned back at the bunker.

The second thing he noticed was his boyfriend, hovering at the side of the bed like a worried mother.

“Gabriel?”

“Sam! You’re okay,” Gabriel relaxed visibly as Sam’s eyes fluttered open.

“How’d I get here?” He asked, his throat sore.

“You passed out while Dean was bringing you back to the motel. Um, you lost a lot more blood than you thought you did and he started worrying that you wouldn’t make it, so he called me.”

“But you can barely fly—How did you manage that plus healing?”

“Well, I couldn’t heal you all the way. That’s why you’re probably not feeling the best. I did fix the wounds and help with the blood situation a little, but you’ve been pretty out of it. You should be okay though, I called Cas and he came by to help you too.”

“How bad am I now?”

“You’re okay now. Probably dehydrated. And probably _really_ hungry – you’ve been out for two days.”

“Starving,” Sam admitted. He swallowed, grimacing a little. “And yeah, thirsty as hell.”

“I’ll get you water. Um, Dean’ll wanna know you’re awake.”

“Where are we?” Sam asked before Gabriel could dart out of the room. Now that Sam could open his eyes, he could see it _was_ a hotel room, but certainly not the one they’d been staying in before. And much nicer than the brothers were used to.

“Oh, um, it’s a hotel a few towns from where you boys did your hunt. I didn’t want you two healing up in that rat hole—You coulda caught something. So I set you up here.”

“Gabriel—“

“Don’t. I may have used a little bit of basic trickery to pay, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Sam smiled tiredly. “You’re the best, Gabriel.”

“I know. I’ll get you some water and food and send in your brother.”

"Jesus Sam, you gave me a helluva scare," Dean said when he slipped into the hotel room. Sam smiled.

"What are little brothers for?"

Dean walked up and punched Sam in the arm, making him groan. "You almost died, you little asshole."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"You didn't tell me you were bleeding that bad."

"I honestly didn't realize," Sam defended. Dean frowned a little, then sighed. "Just-- Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I'll try not to. So I passed out before I heard the answer."

"What answer?"

"Can demons heal?"

Dean laughed a little. "No. Ends up they can't. They can to a degree, but they have to possess the body to do it, and it's never permanent."

"So that's why you didn't call him," Sam joked.

"Well, that and I knew Gabriel would boot me into an alternate universe if I didn't call him over you almost dying."

Sam laughed a little harder, nodding. "Good point."

Gabriel slipped back into the room, holding a tray of food and a glass of water.

"Dinner-- Well-- Lunch I guess, is served." He set the tray over Sam's lap, swatting Dean's hand when Dean reached for a fry.

"You're not the one who almost died. Scram."

"Hey-- I can still stab you even if it won't kill you," Dean argued without much venom.

"And I can still turn you into a cat. I have enough of my ability back for that," Gabriel shot back, earning a grin from Dean.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll come back in a bit, Sam."

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh, Gabriel got me and Cas set up in the next room."

"Ohh, Crowley's gonna be jealous," Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Crowley is not jealous of our best friend."

Sam and Gabriel both snorted. Gabriel smirked at Dean's expression, shifting from a grin to confusion at their reaction. He pushed Dean toward the door.

"Go on, let Sam eat."

"Hey, I've taken care of him since he was a newborn."

"Exactly why I'm doing it now. To give you a break. You're right next door," Gabriel assured him. Dean's jaw twitched as he glanced back at Sam, who offered a smile.

"I really am okay, Dean. I just wanna spend a little time with Gabriel, then we'll hang out, okay?"

Dean pouted a little but nodded. "Okay."

 

Gabriel shut the door behind Dean and crawled back onto the bed with Sam. "I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"This is all great, Gabriel, thanks. But uh..." Sam pointed to the pile of candy bars.

"Oh, those are mine. Unless you want one?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks." He pulled the bowl of salad closer to himself and began to eat, groaning softly. "This is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Gabriel said softly, munching on one of his candy bars. "You know I was really worried when I couldn't heal you all the way."

Sam smiled over at him. "I get it. But I'm better. You and Cas, you did it. And me and Dean are still here."

Gabriel nodded, his face still twisted with worry. Sam reached over and took his hand, squeezing gently. "Hey. It's okay."

"I know it is, Sasquatch. Just lemme be worried for a bit, okay?"

Sam stuck his bottom lip out in a thoughtful pout, then grinned.

"Nope. I'd rather you have some fun with me."

"Fun?" Gabriel asked, perking up a little. Sam's grin grew.

"Fun. Remember what we talked about before Dean and I took off on the hunt?"

"We talked about a lot."

"No, specifically _right_ before."

"Uhh... Watersports."

Sam nodded slowly. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. "Sam, you almost died."

"And I'm fine now. And I wanna take my boyfriend’s mind _off_ me almost dying. What better way to do that than have sex?"

"You-- Are so much kinkier than anyone would ever assume."

"Can't judge a book by its cover."

Gabriel shook his head. "Guess not. So... What do you have in mind?"

Sam smirked a little and tipped his water bottle back, chugging the contents in one go. He pressed it to Gabriel's chest. "I'm still thirsty, Gabriel."

Grabbing the empty bottle, Gabriel scrambled to his feet. "I'll get you more," he said, a little more winded than an angel should ever be.

When Gabriel refilled the bottle, Sam ate a little more, then chugged it, passing it back to Gabriel with the same phrase: that he was still thirsty.

And on it went, bottleful after bottleful, Sam would eat a little and then chug.

"How can you even take another bite?" Gabriel asked after Sam's fifth bottle.

"You'd be surprised. Our dad always put in our heads that staying hydrated was number one - I can drink a _lot_ of water. And I'd like some more, please."

Gabriel swallowed hard, his throat clicking as he took the bottle from Sam's hand yet again.

 

Finally, Sam pushed the tray away and sat up a little, rubbing his stomach.

"Full?" Gabriel asked.

"Come here."

Gabriel removed the tray before settling onto Sam's lap. Sam dragged him into a hard kiss, their lips sliding together in a dance they'd done for what felt like eternity. Sam felt Gabriel's fingers sliding down his bare chest, little pinpricks of heat as the blanket slid lower and lower. Gabriel moved down as well, not breaking the kiss, wiggling his hips low enough to let his fingers graze the band of Sam's boxers.

"Not yet," Sam whispered against his mouth. Gabriel gave a short whine, but complied. He slid his hands back up, around Sam's hips. His thumb traced Sam's belly, sliding over the firm muscles there.

Sam sat up further, flipping them over and pinning Gabriel under him. He began to kiss and bite down his neck, sucking the salt from his skin as he went.

"Oh, so you can strip me, but I can't strip you?" Gabriel teased when Sam lifted his shirt. Sam chuckled.

"I'm wearing less clothes. Shut up and enjoy it."

He pulled Gabriel up to yank his shirt off before pushing back down, continuing his journey south. Sam's fingers plucked at the button of Gabriel's jeans, his tongue and teeth grazing his nipples until they stiffened.

Gabriel's back arched from the bed when Sam clamped down, giving a hard suck to one before moving to the other and repeating his action.

"Tease--" He panted.

"Only if I don't follow through," Sam argued, his breath leaving a trail of goosebumps along Gabriel's sweat dampened skin.

Lower and lower he moved, biting and licking randomly as he finally freed the button of Gabriel's jeans, dragging them down his legs each time he moved his own body down.

Gabriel helped kick them off, leaving them both in only their boxers.

"Okay, now we have on the same amount.... What next?" Gabriel asked, sliding his hands over Sam's arms. He squeezed his biceps, looking down at Sam as he nuzzled Gabriel's stomach.

"Now I've gotta take a piss. Care to watch?" He murmured against Gabriel's stomach.

If he hadn't already been hard, Gabriel knew he would have hurt himself with how fast that simple question aroused him.

"You never have to ask," He whispered.

Sam sat up and moved to get off the bed. Gabriel grabbed his arm.

"But I've got a better idea."

"And what's that?"

"Do you trust me?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You're a trickster. Of course not."

"But I'm your boyfriend," Gabriel reminded him in a sing-song voice. Sam sighed softly and nodded. "Fine. I trust you."

"Lie on your back."

"I wasn't kidding-- I _really_ need to piss," Sam warned.

"I know. And you will."

"I'm not pissing the bed," Sam argued, letting Gabriel wrestle him onto his back.

"Nope. I promise - there won't be a drop on the bed."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

Gabriel's grin was positively devilish. He jerked Sam's boxers down, tossing them aside before settling between his legs and nuzzling his cheek against Sam's half hard cock.

"You trust me."

"Yes."

"Then piss." Gabriel opened his mouth and grabbed Sam's cock, wrapping his lips firmly around the tip.

Sam gasped, fisting the sheets on either side of him.

"Gabriel, I can't, I--"

Gabriel shook his head gently and reached up, pressing on Sam's overfull bladder. Sam whimpered, a dribble of piss escaping his cock. Gabriel moaned around him, looking up at him. He nodded again.

Sam took a deep breath, nodding in response. He reached down, curling his fingers around the part of his cock not in Gabriel’s mouth. Closing his eyes, he willed his body to relax, to trust.

The first burst of piss was sharp and short, surprising Sam. He snapped his eyes open, looking down at Gabriel, who was smirking as well as he could while keeping his lips firmly around Sam’s cock.

It came easier then, Sam was able to let his bladder relax and pissed freely, trying to keep his stream steady and not too fast; he didn’t want to choke Gabriel.

But no matter the speed of his flow, Gabriel continued to swallow, his eyes slipping shut as he did. The room was silent save for the quiet gulps from Gabriel and Sam’s heavy breathing, the pressure decrease on his bladder a welcomed relief.

Gabriel’s hand was down the front of his boxers, stroking lazily. Sam couldn’t even bring himself to scold Gabriel, not when this felt so fucking perfect.

When Sam’s stream finally slowed to a stop, Gabriel bobbed his head slowly, bringing him to hardness. It didn’t take too long with Gabriel’s tongue swirling around his cock head.

Once he was hard, Gabriel began sucking and licking his cock with a renewed vigor, the fingers of his free hand finding their way to Sam’s fluttering hole.

Sam whimpered softly, his hips jerking. “Gabriel, I—“

Gabriel pulled off his cock with a wet pop, running his tongue up it slowly. “Just do what you need to, Sam. I got you,” Gabriel whispered.

Sam smiled a little, his back arching off the bed when Gabriel swallowed him down again. The wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth paired with the flick and swirl of his tongue over Sam’s sensitive skin had him coming faster than he’d hoped. His orgasm hit hard, come spurting into Gabriel’s mouth and onto his tongue. Even as Sam tried to apologize through the shivers of his body, Gabriel swallowed him down, massaging his balls and the base of his throbbing, twitching cock.

When he relaxed against the bed, Gabriel pulled off, wiping his mouth. “Feel better?”

“Lemme help you,” Sam mumbled, reaching out. Gabriel pulled his hand out of his shorts. It was coated with his own sticky come and Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?”

“What can I say? I like watersports. And you losing control like that is pretty sexy too.” He snapped his fingers, rendering himself clean. Sam smirked.

“Thought your grace was still healing.”

“Oh, you know it’s a fluctuation. Can’t work myself too hard since I don’t have the constant boost from heaven anymore. But I’ve got enough for that stuff… Can I get you anything?”

Sam shook his head. “Just lay with me?” He asked, holding his arms open.

Gabriel crawled up his body, flopping next to him, and resting his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Gabriel. I hope it helped you too.”

“Took my mind off things,” Gabriel agreed. “But right now, you need some sleep. You’re still healing.”

“Yeah, yeah, you sound like Dean,” Sam warned. Gabriel huffed.

“How insulting.”

“Shut up and let me sleep,” Sam mumbled without any venom. Gabriel grinned against his chest. “G’night, Sam.”


End file.
